Nunca dije que te quisiera
by Hoy no quiero usar mi nombre
Summary: Este fic es Soberbio y Estúpido, sólo que le tuve que cambiar el nombre. Es una breve charla entre Edo y Roy, con extraños resultados. No es yaoi, ni shonen ai, ni slash, ni nada de eso. Es un one-shot con mucho angst. Dejen reviews, please.


**Soberbio y Estúpido**

**Notas de la Autora**: Mi primer fic de FMA! Bueno, a ver… primero, que FMA no me pertenece, sino no estaría escribiendo esto acá, no? Segundo, que esto no es un yaoi, ok? Sé que casi siempre hago parejas homosexuales, pero no es el caso. Así que lo lamento mucho por los fans del Roy-Edo, pero no. Ah, y que tiene lenguaje ofensivo. No pensaba hacer un fic sobre esta serie, porque es del tipo que tiene un argumento lo suficientemente perfecto como para que no me dé ganas de agregarle nada. Pero escuchando una canción se me ocurrió esta idea y me pareció que sólo pegaba con Roy y Edo-kun, no sé, no lo pude evitar… para los que no les gusta el angst (que es lo que siempre escribo, la verdad), no les recomiendo que lo lean… pero hagan lo que quieran. Excepto dejar reviews: eso lo hacen quieran o no, dejen reviews, se los ordeno!

_(Tengan en cuenta que sólo vi hasta el capítulo 27 de la serie y que no leí el manga, ok?)_

_(Actualización Mayo 2005: FF insistió en que esto era un script y me lo borró. Así que ahora los diálogos se identificarán por estar en negrita. Al final sí estoy haciendo otro fic de FMA, y uno bien largo… así que pásense a verlo, please)_

**+ Soberbio y Estúpido +**

**Yo nunca dije que te quisiera. ¿No te estarás imaginando cosas?**

El niño apretó los puños. Su cabeza estaba baja.

**Cuanto mucho, habré sugerido que me gustabas. Lo que no tiene nada que ver con el afecto, sino con el interés.**

Dando un paso atrás, el hombre se apoyó contra el borde de su escritorio, observando la cabecita rubia con una sonrisa.

**Por ser un niñato huérfano, la gente suele tenerte compasión. Eso es todo, Acero. Andá acostumbrándote, no te engañes.**

**¡Mustang…!**

Roy rió.

**Además de ridículamente soberbio, sos estúpido. No me digas que oír esto te decepciona. Nunca estuviste en condiciones de aspirar a algo más que compasión. Te cuidamos porque los de arriba todavía piensan que les podés servir de algo. No sé porqué.**

**¡Eso es mentira! ¡Esta es mi vida, no estoy actuando en nombre de nadie más!**

**¡Por favor! No podés decir qué es tener vida si nunca la saboreaste realmente. Ya te dije, sólo sos un niñato estúpido.**

**Pero… pero, a veces, vos…**

**¿Qué?**

**Yo… ¡Te odio!**

Edward avanzó a los tropezones y con su puño de metal golpeó de lleno su rostro. Después le pegó en el pecho. Sin darse cuenta, estuvo varios minutos lanzando ataques desenfrenados, infantiles. Roy esquivaba algunos, pero, cuando no lo hacía, no parecía afectarle en lo más mínimo.

**¡Así quería verte, Acero! ¡Lleno de energía!**

**¡Callate, callate, callate! **

Roy volvió a reír.

**¡De verdad creías que existía un lazo de cariño que nos unía! ¡Qué ingenuo sos, enano, qué ingenuo!**

**¡No me llamés enano, mierda! **

**¡Enano!**

**¡Callate, te dije que te callaras, que te callaras! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!**

Las arremetidas, poco a poco, fueron disminuyendo, alentándose, debilitándose. Los guantes blancos rozaban el pecho de Roy en lo que habría parecido una caricia.

**Mierda, Mustang, yo… yo casi te consideraba un hermano. Un hermano mayor…**

Mientras la última de las avergonzadas caricias se transformaba en un abrazo desesperado, se oyó un disparo y un par de ojos llenos de lágrimas se abrieron muy, muy grandes.

**Roy… ¿Por qué…?**

**Te dije que, en realidad, ya no nos servías… así que, para qué seguir perdonándote la vida, enano de acero.**

**Esa voz…**

Edward pegó un salto hacia atrás. Aún con la vista nublada, lo identificó: Envidia mantenía el arma apuntándole al pecho.

Otro bang. Otro.

**Al… Roy… lo… lo siento…**

Y la sangre en el suelo fue demasiada.

**Finis**

**Más Notas**: Pues… quería aclarar dos cosas, por si alguien no entendió (que espero que no sea el caso). Una, que cuando Edo-kun deja de llamarle al otro Mustang y le llama Roy, es intencional, no fue un error, ok? Es que cambió su estado de ánimo, digámosle… De tanta bronca acabó diciendo lo que de veras sentía. Y dos, que no era el verdadero Mustang, sino Envy transformado/a (no sé qué sexo tiene), eso está claro? Ah, y que no, no sé qué dio inicio a esta situación. Sólo se me ocurrió lo que ven ahí. Ojalá les haya gustado! Pobre Edo-kun. No sé porqué tengo esta maldita tendencia a matar a mis personajes favoritos… pero si les gustó mucho, les recomiendo leer mis otros fics! Son todos parecidos :P.

Bueno, los dejo pensando… (en qué?)

Besos!

**Lila Negra **

Jueves, 31 de Marzo de 2005


End file.
